


acquiesce

by starlightkingdom



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Sheriff Lee Bodecker has been wanting to take you on a date for too long now, will you ever say yes to him?
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You
Kudos: 8





	acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading, this was based on a prompt and also posted on my tumblr page @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

Working at the police station for the last year you got to know the best and worst of your town. People seemed to lay it all out at the station, Mrs Langley came by once a week with a pie and a smile hoping to get some gossip from you, but you were always tight lipped, you gave her a thin smile and sent her on her way every time.

Sheriff Lee Bodecker had been on a campaign to win the town over and become mayor, you thought it was nothing more than a power trip but he couldn't be worse than the man in charge now, he was as corrupt and dirty as the Sheriff but he was also very handsy with the young girls and for that alone you wanted to see him gone.

You were refreshing your mug of coffee when Lee came into the break room looking for you. “Are you ever going to let me take you out, sweets?” he asked you, standing a bit too close and tilting your chin up with his fingers. 

“No, sheriff, I can't. It's not a good idea for me to be dating the boss, people will talk about me, saying I only got the job by getting on my back.” You manoeuvred away from him, smiling softly and going back to your desk. You didn’t want to go out with the man, something about him gave you the creeps and you couldn’t put your finger on it but the more distance between you and that man the better.

The next morning went the same as any other, Deputy Greaves brought in the box of pastries, Darlene brought in the large pot of coffee and everyone sat around the table to have the team meeting. As the station secretary it was your job to take notes and so you sat next to the Sheriff thinking nothing of him pulling his chair closer and leaning into your space. You sat absentmindedly doodling little animals on your page as Detective Hill droned on and on about the potholes on main street when you felt it. His thigh was pushed up against yours, you couldn’t move away from him without making it obvious, so you decided to try and ignore it while carrying on making notes. 

A few minutes passed and his hand was suddenly resting on your thigh, fingers lazily playing with the hem of your skirt. You looked up at him and saw that he was just staring straight ahead, listening to the speech that still hadn’t ended. His hand started to move, hitching your skirt higher but not touching you anymore than he was. Your face heated up and you were so distracted you hadn’t realised Deputy Greaves had asked you a question, asking him to repeat it you saw the Sheriff smile to himself and move his hand away, clearly satisfied with whatever it was that he was trying to accomplish.

Getting back to your desk, you aren’t sure if you should say something or if you should just leave it, he was the sheriff and he could make your life very difficult if he wanted to. Deciding to ignore it, you quickly type up the notes and get them handed out to the team, before grabbing your purse and rushing to the diner for lunch.

You aren’t very far from the station when someone runs past you and grabs your bag, trying to snatch it off your shoulder, he threatens to hurt you unless you give it up. You scream for help and, seemingly out of nowhere, Lee grabs him and pushes him up against the wall, cuffing him and roughing him up a little. 

The sense of relief you feel because he was nearby rushes through you and you can’t stop thanking him. He chuckles at you and smiles down, lifting your chin up the way he always seems to. “You can thank me by going out with me tonight? C’mon sweets, just one night, let me take you out.” You nod and smile a little at him, you can’t really say no, he saved you. Just one night and he’ll leave you alone, he’ll move on to whoever his next infatuation is.

Lee takes the mugger round the corner and quickly uncuffs him, handing him some money and checking he didn’t hurt him too much. “Thanks man, worked a treat” before sending him in the opposite direction and heading back to the station.

After taking a long lunch at the Sheriff's insistence you get back to your desk. Your cheeks warm up a little when you see a small bunch of flowers, the note attached reading “I'll pick you up at 8, dress nicely. LB”. You push the flowers to the edge of your desk and try not to think about it, how was it going to work? You didn’t want to go but couldn’t really say no, you’d just put on a brave face and smile at him politely. One night, that's all, you repeat to yourself once again.

You’re finishing up some paperwork when you hear someone clearing their throat for attention, looking up you see Mrs Langley stood with what looked like a peach cobbler, no doubt here for her weekly gossip. You thought she would somehow know about your date so you tried to not talk at all in case she used her old lady magic on you and made you spill the beans. Lee walked past just as you were deep into her chat about the Henderson boys and their latest prank in the town square, he raised his eyebrow to question you and all you could do was give him a tiny smile, he winked at you, tipped his hat and left to do his patrol.

It was 7:55, you were ready and waiting for him. The dread in your stomach makes you feel even more nervous than usual so you have a quick swig from the brandy bottle you keep in your kitchen. Hearing a knock on your door, you smooth your dress out and answer with a nervous smile. Lee looks good, it's the first time you’ve seen him without his uniform on and you actually quite like it, he almost looks like a normal guy and not the creep you’re used to.

He holds his arm out for you to take and leads you to his car where he opens the door like a gentleman, you make small talk and strangely enjoy being in his company. He seems more relaxed than he is usually. Seeing the diner up ahead, you grab your handbag from the footwell but look at him strangely when he drives straight past. He watches you from the corner of his eye and smirks to himself when you put your bag back down, visibly confused.

Pulling into what looks like some sort of lovers lane he stops the car and turns his body to you, the expression on his face like nothing you had ever seen before. “Lee, what are we doing here? I thought we were going to Jimmys?” He scoffs at the suggestion that he would take you there on a first date where the whole town would be watching. 

“You know I'm running for town mayor?” He runs his fingers up and down your neck, making you shiver. You nod at him and try to move away from his inquisitive fingers. “I’m going to need a pretty little wife by my side, everyone loves a family man”.

You lean back and look at him in horror “And what, you think this is the best way to get a wife?” you spit out, shocked when his fingers suddenly wrap around your throat, gently squeezing in warning. His eyes darken as he takes in your form, admiring the pretty blue dress you wore for him. Smirking at the fear in your eyes, he moves his hand from your throat and squeezes your chin.

“I need a wife and a baby, you’re here now, we don't have to wait, I know you want this or you wouldn't have agreed to be here tonight.” He keeps a firm hold of you and uses his other hand to slowly unbutton your dress. Pulling it open he marvels at your white cotton brassiere, rubbing his thumb over your nipple before pinching it, making you gasp out. 

He sits back and unbuckles his belt, pushing his jeans and underwear down enough to free his hard cock. “Now be a good girl, get over here and take a seat,” he growls at you, grabbing you and pulling you towards him. “You’re all mine now, don’t forget that or I can make you disappear just like wife number one,” he sneers at you, patting the gun he had stored in the door. Getting you into position over his lap he grabs your hair at the scalp. “You’ll make me such a good man sweets, now get to work.” He pushes his chair back and smiles at you as you sink down and whine for him, tears silently rolling down your cheeks.


End file.
